8 HaloBSG2003: A path to salvation
by Evident Disaster
Summary: This is my Halo/ME/WOW universe; this occurs 61 years after the FCW and 6  years after ME3. The Cylons have actually lost and are being chased, but they have a very large fleet from their destroyed civilisation and are heading away from Cyrannus. CH3 Here
1. Chapter 1

Halo/BSG2003: A path to salvation

(This is my Halo/ME/WOW universe; this occurs 61 years after the Halo/Warcraft and 6+ years after ME3, it is not like that of any other previous series please remember that, and I will make references to past series and to events that haven't occurred, and there will be special arrivals.)

And feel free to check out my story: World of Warcraft: Halo's Call. This does make an appearance in my later story and I shall make reference to after ASCENSION

(The Cylons have actually lost and are being chased, but they have a very large fleet from their destroyed civilisation and are heading away from the Cyrannus sector.)

XXXXX

Contact

The year is 2611, 6 years have gone by since the end of the reaper threat, the galaxy reels back from the edge of annihilation from their destruction, the galaxy now recovers from the scars of war, the colonies of the USR Unified Systems Republic, Terra Prime is the capital of the galaxy, utilising the hub of the ARK to watch over their worlds.

Nova Stratus continues to rebuild after the climactic war, and the Regal Crusaders return home to their destroyed world of Regis, the Republic had suffered grave losses along with the galaxy but life must continue.

The recent species that have joined the galaxy are the beings from the mysterious and magical world of Azeroth, as they had reached the stars using teleportation instead of space FTL, it was discovered that a UCA destroyer Fated, crashed into the surface of the world and the remaining survivors continued to live amongst the population.

Now there are dozens of new species amongst humanities own, as the orcs, draenei, dwarves, high elves, night elves, gnomes, trolls, tauren, blood elves, and the undead forsaken join the wider community. They control worlds alongside the rest of the galaxy near the Nova Stratus border line.

The holy empress of the Regis people continue to strengthen them and the Great Ascendant of light guides the galaxy to peace, along with the 20 primarchs of the legions who work tirelessly to aid in the reconstruction.

There are 1000+ worlds that are controlled by humans/covenant and over 100,000 that are controlled by the entire galaxy, the people continue to map these new worlds and find the deep deposits of riches used for later purposes, but none are yet to be colonised.

In total the galaxy now rests in peace, a new dawn has arisen, and the people sigh a relief from their wars, but in the depths of the unexplored Cyrannus sector, peace is far from a reality…

XXXXX

USRF-Fated at in the dead of space, it had been watching over the worlds in the sector, it took the recordings of each planet and secured a direct feed back to USR space to give a status report, the Haldane class destroyer was once used in the battle for Ascendant and fought to the end.

It had crashed into the world of Azeroth nearly 70 years ago, and was back in service once again, though it had been greatly upgraded since the war, many new attachments such as:

24 laser point defence cannons

8 missile pods of HEAT/ASP/INT

4 interceptor anti-missile and plasma dispersal pods

1 Linear MAC

4 25inch Mass driver cannons

1 quantum light wave barrier

With a compliment of:

1500 military personnel

500 crew members

And 750 pilots

250 engineers

Vehicles:

40

Warthog LRV-195- Type [9]: Light reconnaissance vehicles from the old wars, this vehicle have been in active service for more than 100 years and have proven its worth in combat.

1 M-I25 Gauss gun/ Vulcan/ M5 Galilean non-linear cannon/ AA-HEAT missile pods

10

Scorpion MBT-T11A- Type [5]: These tanks have been in active service since the beginning of the Reaper war and were only used in three engagements since the 27th century, but it had exceeded its expectations during the frontline assaults against the reapers.

1 M-I251 Mass Driver/ M9 Galilean Heavy Non-linear Cannon/ AA-HEAT missile launcher

20

Wolverine MAAT-200- Type [10]: The first of the new MAAT series, this tank had been deployed as a new addition for AA duties as well as major assaults and frontline attacks.

2 40x10 Missile pods, HEAT, AA, INT, IND, Cluster, Devastator

4

M350-HEV Recovery Vehicles: Being the largest of the USR and UNSC vehicles they are the least changed, except in actions and uses.

M350: Medivac

M350 [A]: Ground Assault and Base command

15

MA-EVA-MKV-HKI: The heavy assault armour of the UNSC and USR, much like its previous types the suit was redesigned for space and air to land combat, the advanced assault armoured exoskeleton is designed to suit the wearer, and it was designed by Ian Unit 0265.

The suit now compliments:

4 attachable HEAT guided missile pods

Vulcan

M5 Galilean non-linear cannon

10 Adhesive M25 Grenades

1 Trans light barrier shield (Bubble)

1 High powered fusion core

Aircraft:

10

DHC-Albatross drop ship

20

E151-Hawks: The same small combat helicopter but with many new adjustments since the beginning of 27th century, the rotary blades were replaced by anti-gravity pods, the front mounted turrets were changed with Vulcan and there were additional space to include short ranged HEAT missile pods. The space given for the drop ship included seating for 9, and a shield generator and chaff pods, along with anti-air missile launchers.

E15-10- Sparrow: Light and agile class of fighters the sparrow provides the most effective means of taking apart enemies on the field, this gunship included the most up to date weaponry and fire power that had been in use through the reaper war and the covenant.

1 ablative armour attachment

1 fusion drive

1 light wave barrier shielding (Bubble)

2 attached MA

1 50mm front nose assault cannon

2 HEAT/AA/AAA missile pods x 20

1 M5 Galilean non-linear cannon

10

D81H-TCI Pelican: Came into service in the aftermath of the human covenant war, this new series provided shielded gunships with troop carrier capacity and vehicle, it had been of great use during the war against the reapers, as it dropped rapidly through the atmosphere, and it is still used even after the years of service, the gunship also has accessible side doors in the D81H-TCI [I] variant.

1 ablative armour attachment

1 shield generator

1 repair rig/vehicle

1 fusion core

2x10 ANVIL V-Air-to-Surface Missiles

3 rotary guns- 1 70mm- 2 50 if [I] Variant TCI

20

C291-Longsword: the Longsword fighter bomber is still in service since the covenant war, its reliable ability of staggering fire power is a testament to the effective weaponry of humanity and its ability to produce effective fighters and bombers.

1 fusion drive

1 FTL slip-space drive

Ablative armour

1 light wave barrier shielding (Bubble)

Optional: 25 MICRO- NOVA Bombs

4 attached MA

2 50mm front nose assault cannon

4 HEAT/AA/AAA missile pods x 20

Optional: 2000X2 HEATs

1 M5 Galilean non-linear cannon

And 10 payloads of 50 anti-ship cluster missiles or multi-purpose explosive charges

25 N11-Striker assault fighter/interceptor: this class of fighter had been available and in active service since 2545 and has provided the most effective means of air combat and space.

1-iridium reinforced ablative armour attachment

1 next gen hybrid fusion drive

1 light wave barrier shielding attachment

2 50mm rotary guns

4 HEAT 102mm AA missiles pods x 20

1 M5A Galilean Non-linear cannon

There was also a mix of multiple species, but in any case the ship was impressive as it had a length of 1.25km from the original 800m, the smooth outline of the destroyer was shaped into a slight box with and inverse settings of triangles, the super structure in the rear held the engines with tail fins protruding out near the end in reverse.

If anyone could see the ship it was an eye sight, having white armour plating and grey sections to show the standard pattern of the USR fleet, it along with four escort corvettes stood out against the pitch black of space.

On the bridge Captain Narre Herald watched as the ships went by the M class pulsar, it shone brightly as the fleet observed the few worlds in the system. Narre couldn't help but stare at the stars, he was from Azeroth and grew up in the great city of Madrigal, he was taught by the AI Myth on how to pilot vessels like the old Fated, he had loved his father's heritage as a human of the great UCAF, and how they fought the armies of the covenant.

His father though was getting tired of fighting though, ever since the end of the burning legion his father told him to choose the right path for himself and others, never simply go on what everyone else says. And he did so by going to the alliance fleet academy 9 years ago, he was happy being the commander of this very ship when the USR found Azeroth and aided them against the dark elves, eventually saving their world, but his father died during the final battle for the heavens.

Many people died fighting the legion, but in the end they were saved and the ascendants finally overthrew the damned old ones, he was not born when the burning war and the dark war ended, but he watched the many battles and grew up knowing of his father's sacrifice as well as the great Spartans.

He was a third elf and three fourths human, his past heritage of his mother was half of each, though to him it was fine, living an extra 300 years didn't bother him, and he always wanted to reach greater role later on in life.

Now being 25 he was the first human and elf captain of a vessel, he graduated four years previously from the academy and became the first captain since Greg of the Fated.

Watching from the front display he could see the fleet continue on its course through the system, his blood elf commander sitting at a console watching her display, if he was accurate in his memory there was more than 30 blood elf crew along with 40 night elf crew, it was amazing nothing had occurred since the left dock.

Looking back into the vast expanse he wondered…

"Narre I have great news!" A polite and upbeat voice said.

Narre looked over to his right where the hologram of the ships AI Alice appeared.

"What great news would you have for me today, another message from your sister about marrying me?" He asked.

He was a male in his 20s with black hair and blue eyes with a pale complexion; he had a natural and strong build along with his highborn elven ears, though short, they still defined him as an elf.

"No that was last week, I have news from command about a new position as admiral is open and they asked if you would take the position with admiral Haze, though it would mean officer training for another five years and the service time you still have here is for another four years."

To him that was good news, he could go to the elite branch option in the shorter amount of time, probably because most of the other areas of the military were running short, and since admiral Hackett ordered for any available positions to be used for every class of USR species he had a post.

"Maybe later, I need to finish my duties here before accepting the early entry, besides the USR has been pretty busy trying to recruit others into the forces; I hear Regis had just gotten a boost thanks to Albion empire, though most are just foot soldiers." He said carefully turning his attention away from her.

"Yeah there is that, but still an early position at your age is rare, and only the best have access at this point, I guess seeing as you are the first human and elf it would be good for a morale boost, as well as an officer boost, you could be training others by the next decade." She said with enthusiasm.

"Well good for me I'm not dropping my position yet, so is there anything else?" He asked.

"Nope, and all I got was a message from Himitsuki about drinking with him next week." She said looking at the holographic image of the message.

"Well then that is good to hear from the commander again." He said.

"Isn't it? I just wonder if there was anything out here, I miss my knight in shining armour." She said remembering all her times on Azeroth.

"Well don't get your hopes up, we're about five hundred light years from the border and it's going to stay that way until we cover one thousand." He replied tersely.

"Well then let's hurry up." She said with a huff.

It was at that very point in time that alarms began to ring, looking at the forward display Narre watched as a fleet of ships appeared in a flash of light.

"Sir, two dozen contacts, at position 2-4-9, on approach, it seems to be a moderate sized fleet." An ensign said.

"Are there any known IFFs on these ships?" Narre asked.

"No sir, it seems we just found ourselves new contacts."

"A first contact situation, things just keep getting better by the minute." He said sighing.

Alice cut in. "At least they haven't begun firing." She said.

"Sir, picking up energy signatures they are deploying fighters, counting 900."

He looked at Alice. "You really know how to jinx us don't you?"

XXXXX

The seven sat at the table set out, the numbers watched as they jumped from their last destination, expecting to safely run from their fleet of pursuers and survive once more, only to have run into this.

"What can we make of them?" Six asked in a calm tone.

An eight spoke out in her observation. "No known classes of colonial vessel, this isn't a colonial fleet, and this is different." She said.

The large ships had no known markings of any colonial fleet, and they haven't opened fire, it was something the cylons didn't expect.

"So are you saying that we have encountered another species amongst the stars?" One asked.

"Most likely, this isn't like the colonials, and from what the others can tell, we have the same picture, this isn't colonial." Five said.

"Then what is it?" The one named Cavil asked.

"We're about to find out." Sharon eight replied.

A message tried getting through but it was difficult as they had no idea how to communicate, then after a few minutes, another message came through this time in an audio only transmission.

"This is the captain of the USRF- Fated, please identify yourselves, and state your intentions, you have crossed into the systems republic space." The young voice said.

The seven spoke to each other, the transmission came through in plain caprican, this was not entirely unexpected, if such a species was advanced and alien it was more than likely more well equipped.

"Do we respond?" Six asked.

Three replied. "I say we should, we don't have much of a choice, and if this is a new species maybe they could aid us."

There was a murmur of agreement, it was logical to take a non-violent approach, but since they had been running from the colonials for almost 1 year, it had put them on edge.

"Fine, all in favour in responding to the unknown?" Eight asked.

A unanimous raise of hands across the entire numbers set things straight, shortly all set their hands down. "Then it is in agreement we shall reply."

Six decided to do the honours. "USRF- Fated, we are the cylon, we apologise for our aggressive posture at this point in time, we do wish to speak, under certain conditions."

"Acknowledged, what are the conditions you speak of?"

"We wish to talk to you as the captain and representative, and you may be allowed to bring guards along with you; we will commence our talks aboard our vessel."

"Acknowledged, we will be sending a shuttle over to you in fifteen minutes." The voice said before cutting out.

The seven at the desk watched as the ships in front of them stood still and moved slightly adjacent to their fleet.

"Tell the raiders to fall back and allow passage for the vessel, we will be in the main hangar." Six said to a centurion.

The seven moved out of the conference room and began to move away to the hallway to their next destination.

XXXXX

Fated

"So, I guess we just send in the welcoming committee?" Alice asked.

The bridge had been silent, listening in on the course of events, at first there was the difficulty with trying to understand what their language was based on, they received nothing more than static the first time they tried in trans-light communication and had to set to radio wave transmission.

"Well looks like we just found ourselves at a cross roads, I want a message to command and a full delegacy arriving in this system with the fifth fleet, tell them ALPHA has been initiated, and Alice come with me." He said heading to the lift.

Heading down stairs he was met up with Alice this time in her android form, she quickly understood what they had to do, and she was the best equipped with a universal translator, and armaments, he himself would be bringing a set of his own weapons along with the marauder squad.

"So Alice what do we know about our guests?" He asked walking alongside her to the hangar bay to meet with Grey squad.

"They seem to be rather lacking, I have sent light system probes and found nothing of use, a few details on their history and a few things about their area of space, I should be saying they are far behind, they utilise bullets and low kinetic weapons, and possess little technology either than the FTL they possess, but that can be easily out done by todays FTL class." She said remembering her core.

"And they also speak Greek, which is a definite oddity amongst the galaxy isn't it?" He asked.

"Definitely have to agree on that one sir." She said checking her circuits.

They finally reached the hangar bay, and waiting for them was their pelican and their protection, marauders of the Spartan V program waiting for their commands.

"Sir, we just heard the news. A first contact since twenty five years ago, this has to be the busiest part of space to exist." The commander said.

"Well James I think we should be glad it is." He said stepping into the gunship.

The pelican they were using was a non-combat type, but it possessed powerful shields and armour, easily capable to break through a planet's atmosphere and crash and still be able to be used, and then crashed again.

"So any ideas on what we will be facing?" James asked behind his MKV combat suit helmet.

"Right well they use bullets and missiles, what else is there to say, either than the weak kinetic guns and a few coil weapons, or the obsolete nukes. To tell you the truth your team could take down a few thousand before they could drop your shields." She said uploading the little intel to their neural inhibitors.

Narre sat in the cockpit checking the pre-flight and setting the engines to lift, the gunship took off from the platform on a jet of anti-gravity fields and propelled itself forwards to the main doors, lifting itself out of the fields it began to move into the void.

In a few minutes the ship quickly began to approach the large Y shaped fleet, there was the odd triangle or box, but mostly Y shaped vessels that seemed to be hundreds of meters long.

In the centre of the fleet the pelican was surrounded by a detachment of winged fighters with glowing red eyes, Narre kept his mind in focus as they made the final leg, the entrance to the hangar was the point where the fighters broke away.

"Setting auto navigation, we set down now." Narre said watching for a landing space.

The gunship landed on a fleshy looking pad where it seemed they were to be greeted by a group of people, Alice had uploaded all the intel she could gather from their networks without being detected, she was successful and uploaded the information to all of them, Narre as well.

These cylons were actually machines that were enslaved by humans and their creators attempted to commit genocide, which succeeded in nearly wiping them all out, all that remained was what was left in their fleet, and they had been moving for well over a year, though from her intel there was only so much as she rushed to keep quiet.

The hatch opened and Grey team stepped out searching for any threats, they took a 2x2 formation and waited for Narre to walk out with Alice.

Their welcoming committee was a group of seven human cylons and a retinue of 14 centurions, though to measure each other of the SPV and the cylons. The marines were much on the same height and width.

The only thing that Narre could see however was the cylon humans had puzzled face on, looking at both him and Alice with much confusion.

He stepped forwards. "Greetings I am USRF captain Narre Herald, and this is my second in command Alice A-2268-9." He said gesturing to the android.

"Greetings captain, we are the cylons, I am Caprica Six, and we lead the remanent faction of our people." The blonde haired woman said.

"So I see, I guess for any formal introductions I brought along Alice, here." He said gesturing to his compatriot who introduced herself.

"Yes well, I am Alice as my fair captain has explained, I am an android hybrid AI unit." She said.

"An AI?" An Asian like woman asked.

"Yes much like yourselves, but I do not possess any organic part of my body, all is near synthetic and can be functional for the next 10,000 years of my life, I was created to aid in the functions of vessels and combat situations along with my many other duties."

"So you're not a slave to your creators?" A man asked with some resentment to Narre.

"Of course not, AI and any synthetic species are considered sentient and on a parallel level to any other living being, we are held as the more complex beings in the network by human standards."

The cylons listened with interest, they had never thought machines could exist with their creators so well, and since the colonists had driven them from their home world.

"I guess I should add that I am not human myself." Narre said pointing at his ears.

"Yes we noticed that as soon as you exited your vessel, what are you then?" Six asked.

"I am part elven, the term of my people are called the quel'dorei, the high born, though we lost that status a long time before, I am merely called an elf." He said.

"So there are many species within your society?" Simon four asked.

"Yes, dozens of which live in our society while there are hundreds if not thousands of others out in the galaxy, so far we have only searched five percent of the galaxy."

This intrigued the cylons, but they had little time to dwell on this information, and focus on what needed to be done.

"May we ask for passage into your space?" Eight asked.

"What are your intentions within USRF space?" Alice asked.

"We are fleeing from our creators, the twelve colonies, we had a failed war that lead to our destruction and what remains of us are nearly non-existent, and our creators believe we are bent on destroying them yet now all we seek is a peace of mind." Three said.

"I see, so there was past issues, well, the USR will need time to consider your case and allowing you directly into our worlds are not the best of ideas, there is a lot of time needed seeing as we just recovered from our own war. The head of the parliament will need time to think things through with our council and they had a policy against machines a long time ago, but that should have been worked out, with the geth, so I should say stay put." Narre said.

The cylons did not like the idea and uncomfortably thought about how to avoid aggravating the USR.

"We do have an alternative to staying put, the surrounding sectors of space are under our jurisdiction, and a temporary refugee status will allow your fleet access to any of those neutral zones without issue, though we need to report this and wait for a proper escort fleet." Narre explained.

"That would be appreciated, I believe we could share some data before we should head back to our respective places, my fellow cylons need to discuss our situations, and we believe you to report this to your people, captain." Six said curtly.

"I agree, but if you would like, we could have one of your people be able to access USR databanks and as a representative in the Fated, as a sign of trust." Narre offered.

"We accept, number eight will depart with you to represent our people." Three said.

With a nod the number eight Sharon Valerii walked over with the captain and his committee, the rest of the cylons simply walked away to discuss the turn of events.

Boarding the pelican the passengers took their seats in middle row and waited as the gunship took off from the platform and headed to the Fated.

And upon returning to the ship Narre let Sharon take a look about.

"Welcome to the Fated, this ship is an old reinstated vessel of the alliance, though we have been upgrading and changing, this remains as one of the icons to my people, it only had an upgrade five years ago." Narre said.

"So this is a ship that has been around for years?" She asked.

"More than seventy, this ship has seen a lot of action in her time, since the black crusades of the dark elves, to the rise of our empire; this ship has seen it all." He said patting the bulkhead while moving along.

"So what would you like to know?" Narre asked Sharon.

"Anything that could help my people to get to safety, we should be moving along soon, if the colonials find my people's fleet."

"Don't worry, we're right here, and with our escorts I doubt these colonials could threaten you that much, your technology was observed the moment you arrived. Though you might want to ignore that, we had Alice scour a few little details from your data banks and tell us what we needed to know."

"You already know that much? Then why bring me along?"

"Because you are reporting this to your fellow cylons, while you observing our ship and our people." He said moving to the bridge.

Upon walking into the lift, they passed the many inhabitants, the orcs who mulled about here and there, and the other night elves and crewmen aboard the destroyer. Sharon tried to grasp how many beings were actually aboard the actual ship, whilst focusing on her objective.

"If you are part of the human race, have you heard of the world called earth?" Sharon asked.

"Earth… oh yes, the world of earth is in the system of Sol that though is the origins of mankind, mostly, my people were evolved formations of another race that changed on our world. So we naturally became human." He said stepping out of the lift.

"So there is an earth?"

"Yes, but far away, we're currently bordering the USR space and unknown, Cyrannus is not a very well know area of space to us, and we have much more ground to cover." He said opening the door.

"I can see." Sharon said while looking at the bridge.

At that very point in time Sharon felt as though she was the alien, these beings seemed to mingle well with their human compatriots. They seemed to be very well acquainted to each other.

"Welcome to the bridge. Alice any update on that report?" He asked taking his seat.

"Yes sir, an immediate response from the council has arrived. We are to wait here and if need be guide the cylons to a safe zone in the Nova Cluster, the USR and the UNSC along with the UGS has sent to await there for further instructions."

"Right, helmsmen bring us about, we are to move the fleet behind the cylons."

"Sir yes sir, bringing her about." The helmsmen said.

"Sharon, I assume that you'd like to use the com?"

"Yes I'd like to." She said before moving over to call the fleet.

In a few moments they had formed the ships to protect the cylon fleet, and allow themselves time to prepare a jump. Alice coordinated the jump trajectory and punched it in; she waited for Sharon to complete her talks though.

"Sir, I am detecting multiple energy signatures, about forty, they are jumping in at 200,000km starboard." Alice alerted.

"Alert status 1. Bring up all the weapons online, and position us around the starboard section." He ordered.

In a flash the fleet seemed to rapidly change their posture and hold nearby from the cylons, they brought their fleet to bear on the new arrivals. Sharon came off the com and told Narre what had occurred.

"The fleet needs to jump; they say the colonists will annihilate them with that many numbers." She said in a panic.

"Don't worry, the fleet will hold out, as long as you hold together, we on the other hand will deal with the colonials. It's not like their leader is a fool to start shooting for no reason."

XXXXX

Admiral Helena Cain watched from the command centre of the Pegasus, she looked at the new contacts on the DRADIS; they did not match any known signals and were surrounding the cylon fleet in a defensive formation.

"Why haven't we blasted them out of the frakking sky?" She asked angrily to her XO.

Jurgen Belzen looked at her and responded calmly. "Ma'am we are unsure as how to respond, there is another fleet of ships stationed right in front of the cylons. We don't know who they are; we can't just start firing on anyone who's there." He protested.

"Jurgen you will either order an attack or I will have you stripped of rank and position, and will have you court martialled." She replied venomously.

Just then a communications came through to their ship. "Ma'am the new contacts are hailing us and the fleet." The com officer said.

She paused and looked at Jurgen, who still held defiantly against her. "We don't go against orders, but I won't have the conscience to have committed murder." He said.

She was near defeat at how the man had managed to keep her on her feet like that; she soon had no other choice. "Patch it through." She said.

A moment later and the fleet received. "This is the captain of the USRF Fated, we are the Unified Systems Republic, and you have been caught within a critical time of negotiations and within our space. Please identify yourselves." The calm voice asked.

Cain held her breath and responded through her phone. "This is Admiral Helena Cain of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, in our better interest I would like that you pull your fleet from the Cylons, captain and move your fleet out of our way. These cylons are not part of your business."

"I'm sorry to hear that admiral, but I can't, I am under specific orders by my government to hold this fleet here for the ambassador of my people to arrive to speak with them. I will not move my fleet."

"Then may I ask why you will not?"

"Because this is in the interest of the human republic of the galaxy and this is within the galactic borders, an unprovoked firing from any species can be directed as aggression, unless in one's defence."

The words seemed to strike the fleet into confusion; Cain didn't even know what he meant.

"What do you mean republic of humanity?"

"This is on the borders of the Unified Human Systems Republic, though we only refer to the USR, seeing as we are made of multiple species. As a matter of fact, these cylons, have made a galactic appeal and is being reviewed as of now, if any unprovoked attack is to occur then we shall respond accordingly. And I doubt your government will not be pleased at you attacking an alien vessel that may start an interstellar war." He replied.

The fleet seemed to pause at the notion of interstellar, this was the first time they encountered another civilisation and people, and they were going to attack?

"Well then we are at a both stalemate captain, though I doubt that your fleet will survive if we attack, there are hundreds of ships within the colonies, and all ready for war. If you do not move then I'll make you."

"That I also would not advise, as far as you know, my ships are far more advanced, we have energy shields and I doubt that you even know what an impulse amp is. If you were to attack, then it would be a very short fight, all UNSC vessels are outfitted with anti-nuclear weapons, and this ship alone could survive an exploding star."

That very exchange suddenly made the fleet think about Cain's next course of action, her XO was about to throw off the handle if she even thought about it. But she seemed to be defiant in listening to her fellow officers pleas. She though couldn't possibly believe the captain's words and thought of the exaggeration of the fleet, there was no possible way they could survive a nuclear wave.

Unknown to her, Narre was not lying and he actually was speaking the truth, the high reinforced ablative iridium armour and titanium reinforced honeycomb structure would withstand more fire power that could easily equal a detonating star. Along with the new quantum light wave barrier shields and multi-lateral energy complexes, the ship could shield all the fleet at once against any barrage. Along with the arsenal of anti-missile launchers, the ship would hold out against every colonial weapon.

Cain unwittingly decided she could take the risk. "Tell them to open fire." She said.

"Have you lost-"

"That's enough from you Jurgen. Take colonel Jurgen to the holding cell, for disobeying orders." She said.

The troops were hesitant, and only obeyed when the admiral looked at them. "Cain you damned us all." He said before being removed from the CIC.

"Lieutenant Colonel Jack Fisk you have been promoted. Now give the order." She ordered.

The man stumbled a few seconds; his greying hair seemed to stand on ends when she said those few words. "All ships are to engage, scramble all Vipers, and move the fleet to assault." He ordered.

The fleet was hesitant in the sudden change of command, and they were just as hesitant in firing on the USR vessels, the first waves of missiles began firing from the Pegasus and the rest of the fleet.

XXXXX

"Sir we have a missile count of a few thousand, do we use the AMTs?" The XO asked.

"Dammit. Fire a full spread over the 200,000km, and bring the fleet to cover the cylons, do not let any missiles past." He ordered.

"Sir yes sir."

In a few moments the shields of the entire fleet activated and the missile barrage came close, but not before the fleet returned the compliment. As soon as it reached 20,000km, the fleet launched a wave of anti-missile shrapnel and plasma. The entire view became fireworks of red and blue as the thousands of missiles detonated before even hitting the Fated.

The colonists hoping to have broken through watched in horror as the Fated had suffered no scratch, and the rest of the fleet was waiting.

"Let them have a taste of their own medicine, launch a wave of concussion missiles and low pulse rounds that should stir them out of the daze." He ordered.

In a moment the DRADIS of the entire colonial fleet lit up as the USR ships began firing small and accurate concussion rounds. Their ships took to an evasive pattern and fired flak into the space to avoid being struck, but the thousands of small rounds only impact when striking an object.

XXXXX

The CIC of the Pegasus began shaking violently at the amount of pelting they were receiving, the fleet should have dealt with the small missiles, but they had underestimated the effectiveness of the missiles. And now the fleet was in disarray, Cain watched as the ships of the USR suffer nothing but a blind of light, and they were being knocked the frak to hell.

After a minute or two the fleet began to gather its bearings, Cain looked back at the DRADIS only to see that the USR vessels were waiting for her response.

"What is the condition of the fleet?" She asked her XO.

Jack Fisk lifted himself of the ground and responded. "Frakked ma'am, the fleet is just returning to combat status, and were floating about a few hundred meters from where we were, there are only reports of head injuries and a few broken bones."

"What about the fleet?"

"We have suffered no internal damage and our hull is still intact, they were firing warning shots."

At that very moment another com came through.

"We had given you our warning, if you do not withdraw we will use lethal force, and if you were shaken by a simple test, you will not like the response we have planned."

"Frak you, you cylon loving bastards, I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged." He responded coldly.

Looking at Jack she ordered. "All ships are to engage and none shall break off, nukes are free, the protocol can be damned. And bring the Vipers about." She ordered.

PART I END

Hope to see you later…

(Did not have enough time to work things out, but I didn't want to kill Jurgen the guy was better than the psycho.)


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Good old days

XXXXX

Narre watched as the colonial fleet began to move back into formation and prepare to attack, they now seemed to realise that the test was to warn them. Though he could see that the arrogance of the admiral was more than tantamount, it would be wrong to simply slaughter the colonial fleet.

"So, what's status on their ships?" He asked.

"They're approaching at 150,000 and closing the distance, their fighters are also gaining speed to attack, and I believe they possess low kinetic armaments." Alice replied.

"Well then, it looks like they want to fight. We better prepare our response, call out the Strikers and then pull us about to deploy our Longswords, call in Mikel to get his EVA suits to deploy; they're going to go for target practice." He said.

"Aye sir."

XXXXX

Pilots had been on standby until given their orders, and now with the green lights to launch, many anticipated a quick and easy win.

Flight lieutenant Yuri stepped into his Striker and waited as the auto start took over, in a few moments it sounded green, and he took off. The sleek design of the Striker was much like the F-18 in aviation history. Though he could care less about the fighter, stepping in and sitting down, he strapped himself in for the launch.

The gears in the main launchers held the nimble fighters in preparation; the lights then began the combat launch and turned red. He knew that these stuck up religious fanatics were as good as dead.

"Fighters scramble, we have code red, all units are to deploy." Alice ordered.

The wink of the lights and the fighters were slung into open space, Yuri quickly jarred the controls in the face of their enemies, and he could see the outline of the hundreds of opposing units that were in bound to intercept them.

"Alright, this is blue wing form up on me we will begin a full tactical sweep and strike on their left, then push to the right of their formation, that'd give them a scare."

A wink of green lights from across his HUD and he knew that they were ready to go.

XXXXX

Admiral Cain could only watch tentatively to the DRADIS, her eyes watched as the dozens of opposing fighters appeared. They glared white on the radar, she knew that there was only so few but doubted that they could take them all.

"Send out the vipers, and bring us about, we'll respond to their challenge." She said angrily.

The hundreds of alert fighters began their sortie into the field, one of which was a Kara Thrace hurried to her fighter; she could only hear the alarms blaring overhead. 'Starbuck' as she had as her call sign was one of the few pilots of the Galactica that were transferred to other ships, her records during the previous conflict had been flawless and she was quickly promoted.

"Alright, let's teach these frakking pricks how it's done." She said over her intercom.

The alert fighters began their combat launch and quickly accelerated into the depth of the void, the turned to face the opposition.

Kara could only watch as they closed the distance, but as they were still apart, one side of the opposing formation broke off and scattered into four squadrons and became a pincer formation from top to bottom.

"Dammit move." She ordered.

At that point they had turned away too late.

The agile strikers began firing crossfire of long range cluster missiles, they curved about in the cross and struck whatever vipers in the middle and then detonated at their rear formation. Kara watched as they scattered about, the vipers of her squadron had been removed by the assault and were reforming.

"Frak, what the hell was that?" An ensign asked.

"A better plan, we need to regroup before they get within striking range again!" Hotdog said.

"How about we run?" Another pilot suggested.

"No, we're in this now, now form up or I'll light your tail fins up."

They did so, but only with enough time for the Strikers to begin a dagger formation down the centre of their flank.

Kara bumped her fighter about in 120 degrees port and pushed it hard to keep in range of the USR fighters, she watched as they began their counter offensive.

She came into range and then fired her main guns; the kinetic bullets propelled themselves against the nimble fighters but were suddenly stopped by glowing ripples.

"What the frak? They've got shields!" She yelled.

A sudden wave of panic erupted amongst the pilots as they found themselves unable to down their opponents, the kinetic weapons couldn't punch through the GEN-IIV shields that had been adapted to many of the USR fighters.

Things only turned from bad to worse, Kara attempted to continue her chase only to be stopped by the fighter as it launched a mine. Pulling her viper to the left to avoid being struck, she shuddered as the concussion rounds ripped apart the region she had previously occupied in that moment before.

"Can anyone get a clear shot?" One pilot asked.

"Nothing, the damn thing keeps recharging before I can get another lock."

"Same here, but I can't hit thing, they move faster than vipers by miles."

"Don't lose hope then, keep swarming them if you have to."

Another pilot countered the officer's decision. "No don't, the damn things have mines, I'd rather keep my body intact, don't cluster about them."

"Then what do we do?" Kara asked.

"Keep in formation and fall back, we won't be able to win this, we might as well use the battlestars as cover."

"Are you insane? Cain will-."

"Frak her, we're as good as dead here than there."

The pilot's idea was sound enough so that he'd get the blame, but they didn't really remember that Cain was listening in to their radio chatter.

"Fine, all squadrons fall back and defend the battlestars."

XXXXX

Narre watched in humour as the colonials fell back, he decided it was time to depart, High Command wouldn't like the amount of damage on these under advanced humans, so he decided to call 'it' in.

"Alice is the EME ready?" He asked.

"Ready, whenever you are captain." She said.

"Fire." He ordered.

"Firing EME, please have a nice day, and brace for impact!" She chimed.

The EME (Electro Magnetic Emitter) deployed, the small container launched at the colonial fleet, it seemed almost insignificant as it was only 2x2m large and Cain simply wondered why it glowed…

In the split second it deployed it set off, the emitter sent out a massive energy pulse. The crews aboard the battle stars watched with horror as their DRADIS went down along with their entire fleet.

Narre braced to the railings of the bridge and watched as the area was bathed in light, the ships viewport was only blinded temporarily. Then it cleared quickly, the readouts showed that the area was cleared of the high EM spike, Narre looked to Alice and asked.

"Alice what's our status?" He asked.

"Good captain, we're clear of the EM and the fleet is disabled, the cylons were protected by our barriers, should we hail them to move?" She asked.

"Probably, but send them these coordinates could you?" He asked typing in a safer set of coordinates.

"Affirmative, the cylons have already received our coordinates, they're moving off… now."

Narre watched the mass of y cross shaped vessels depart in flashes of light. Sharon suddenly popped up from the back of a desk and looked about. "What happened?"

"Nothing much, we simply sent our farewell to Admiral Cain, we should be departing the system very soon."

Sharon looked relieved. "Thank goodness, that bitch knows how to piss people off, and I'm not the only one who's had a firsthand experience about it."

Narre walked over to his chair once more as the escort fleet began its own ascent into FTL, Narre turned to face Sharon and said. "You might want to see this."

The ship began generating subspace fields and began impulse fields to stabilise quantum influx, then as it entered the open slip-space rupture ahead of it.

Sharon watched with amazement as they suddenly flung into a multi spatial universe, everything inside was glimmering white and shimmered luminously as the vessel accelerated through subspace, Sharon just wondered how powerful the USR was.

XXXXX

Aeon Novara

The Aeon Novara sector was located directly on the border between the alliance and the horde, but recently it became the border line for the USR. Aeon was a powerful planet founded by the night elves 50 years ago; in their migration to this new world they grew another world tree called "Aea'drassil". The planet is now a beautiful metropolis of fauna and flora as well as buildings that coexisted with them.

The USR had placed much effort in reserving the planet for all, though it soon became a popular hub for travellers, and in this case a refugee fleet. As it only took a few moments as a flash of light brought the cylon fleet into contact with nearly 2000 ships.

The entire USR and UNSC and GC (Galactic Coalition) forces quickly converged at the area where the fleet had appeared, taking a passive defensive stance as they examined all approaching vessels.

"Wow, we might have set a new record for reaction time." Alice said.

"Stow it Alice, we need to contact Admiral Anderson, she'll probably blow a gasket at this." Narre said absently.

Narre wasn't incorrect about his assumption as there were a lot of gaskets blowing off of the Admiral's vessel. It only took a few moments for the image of a slightly older complexioned female with dark skin to appear.

"Ah Narre, we received your report some time ago, but they never mentioned when or 'where' you would arrive." She said sarcastically.

"No ma'am, I'm sure that they didn't."

"Then might I exactly ask… What on the Ark, is a refugee fleet doing on our doorstep?" She asked curiously.

Narre realised that he hadn't made the smartest move, though he had his reasons. "Admiral I had little choice, the colonials were firing indiscriminately at the cylons, I had little choice but to leave the designated combat zone. But not before I had managed to disable all of their vessels before returning."

Admiral Anderson smiled, she had always known about Narre and his family. "Fine Captain, but you better ensure that this does not result in an unnecessary conflict that the USR is going to have to deal with."

"Don't worry Sera; I made sure to confront the colonies if we find ourselves in a threatened position I'll ensure that nothing goes wrong."

"That was what Thom Proudmore said, and then his brother was killed." She grimly reminded him.

"Well not this time, I want to make sure that these cylons have a fair chance to be given a world and allowed for refugee status." Narre said determinedly.

"Fine, but they are to move to a secure position near Theramore Docks; they have a clearance to planet side access with an escort."

"Right admiral, I'll pass the message on." He replied.

The image disappeared and he was left alone with the bridge and addressed Sharon. "You might want to call up your people, we have a clear window to land, and you need to depart, my ship needs to resupply for an interesting meeting with the colonials, very soon." Narre explained.

Sharon looked at him slightly surprised, and simply said. "Thank you for your hospitality captain, I do hope your mission is successful."

"Well I hope your people find some peace here, I do wish you the best of luck on recovery." He replied and she left for the hangar.

XXXXX

Cyrannus

251 light years from Aeon Novara

A fleet jumped in to the system to oversee the damage to Cain's fleet, at the spear head of the aid operation was the old battlestar Galactica. And at the CIC a man dressed in navy blue with gold lining his uniform stood up to see the monitor display the damage of what had been caused.

"Holy Frak…" Adama said looking at the DRADIS.

"How many casualties?" He asked.

"Unknown, there's a lot of traffic, from what I can make out, the Pegasus was in command until they were fired upon, after that there's nothing but static, the coms only just got back up sir, they report that they managed to meet an alien race, the aliens then proceeded to firing upon them."

"Who managed to start the conflict?" Adama asked.

"The report says that Cain had waited to open negotiations, but was fired upon."

Adama well knew above all else that was probably not true and what had happened was probably different from battle that had occurred, if he remembered his history well about who Cain was, she was a heavily dedicated woman in the fleet, and one that has an unstable record for prejudice against the cylons. Adama only remembered what she did when they attacked the cylon homeworld she had ordered a suicidal attack against heavily outmatched numbers, it was amazing that she was still in command of a fleet let alone that she was still alive.

"Great, that frakking idiot just sent our only first contact a message to get frakked."

XXXXX

Aeon Novara

Theramore Docks: No.117

A gunship glided into the open dock, Sharon disembarked from the pelican, careful not to accidently trip over, she walked over to the waiting USR marines, they saluted to her and guided her to a conference room where the others would be gathering.

Walking through the doors she came into a spacious room, probably the most clean and proficient looking room she had ever been in, it had holographic projectors placed in to allow images to show, but the default image of the USR was the only thing to see.

She walked about the room and came to the large table set out for the meeting; she looked at herself noticing that she had still been in some of her casual clothes of a simple grey jacket over her red shirt and black pants.

She never did figure out why she ever wanted to wear these, but they did provide a comfortable fit, and didn't tear when she was knocked down by the battle with the colonials.

The cylons in the room made their way to some desks, the only thing to notice was that they had no bodyguards with them, Sharon walked over to the nearest chair at the cylons side of the desk, she figured that the others had gone to prepare in case of being killed they could jump to another shell.

Taking her seat next to Caprica Six, she watched the USR and allies take their seats on the opposite side. Sharon couldn't help but feel different from these humans; they looked younger but impressively strong and tall.

The aliens however looked different, some had mandibles, while others with protruding facial pieces, the ones identified as orcs had some interested looks while others called elves or night elves held a calm gracing looks.

The many races that were present amongst the humans did not need to introduce themselves as the representative known as Hurston took for the voice of all of them.

"Greetings Caprica Six, and your fellow cylons, we are the rep panel, we decide upon many matters such as granting a race refuge to allocation of supplies and medicine. We work to function as the body of the USR and UNSC here in the Nova Sirius regions. We have heard your plea of aid and will decide momentarily."

XXXXX

Narre had to deal with more issues coming along with his trip to the colonies of Kobol, the fleet was ordered to stay behind while only the USRF Fated was to encounter the colonies and to explain that the aggression of Admiral Cain was an unprovoked and bias reason.

The ship had been in slip-space for over a day, it arrived at its location within a few hours, and the Fated was given the location of the Kobol people's home world by the Cylons. To avert disaster the Fated was sent to warn and alert the colonies that attacking USR space was an act of war, and to the rest of the respected galaxy.

Fated appeared from the small field rupture, it managed to mask its signature thankfully because of its specially designed pulse emissions. Narre looked to void of space, he could see the outlined details of the world, Caprica was only the main world in which that the colonials had heavily industrialised, and also because that this world was considered as the only place that they would listen.

Narre looked to Alice. "So, should we begin our grand attempt at fate?"

"More or less, I'd like to see the look on their faces when I arrive, our entire shield generators are capable of withstanding anything those idiots try and throw at us, just make sure you don't aggravate them too much."

"Will do, slip-space teleportation grid is active, spinning up in 3..."

XXXXX

The chamber was in an out roar of annoyance, the USR had been attacked by the foolish Admiral and left them without a functioning fleet, and the amount of ships being towed back was enough to invoke harsh words between the many factional groups.

President Adar had been putting up with nearly every political situation since being elected, the people had trust in him to do what he did best, but now things were not going as well as he hoped. As a matter of fact things had taken to the worst, as now every party was calling for someone's head.

Looking about he could see things turning into a political s*** storm, the Gemenon were arguing between them and the Sagittarons about the recent course of events, as the Gemenon were heavily faithful to their beliefs it caused much disruptions in the course of the cabinet, what only occurred was the fact that they weren't getting anywhere.

"Please may there be order!" He called out.

The cabinet fell silent, he was trying to gain some ground that this was unexpected. "We all have heard the reports, even those that were not disclosed to the public, an alien race does exist and they did warn our dear admiral to stand down, and in course let the cylons escape, and without another thought she opened fire and caused an incident, which may or may not result in open interstellar war. However the fact still remains, the USR may not hold any grudge against us, and may be a much civilised species…"

He was profoundly interrupted by one Gemenon decided to abhor to his words. "Civilised? These beings allowed for those sick abominations to escape, how is that calling them civilised?"

"Sir, please restrain yourself, I have not even finished, unless that is a difficulty for a person of your calibre." He replied as calmly and annoyed as he could.

He continued from where he was cut off. "…they are most likely to be civilised because they had decided not to exterminate all of the fleet, they even warned the admiral and ordered her to stand down on more than one occasion, so I presume they may still be able to be reasoned with. The situation of the cylons is different and may require a more open view seeing as how powerful these new allies of them are, they sought refugee status and they have been granted it, we cannot begin to start causing disaster by invoking a meaningless war of attrition we may likely lose."

The cabinet could understand but others resented his position in power, they knew he was a man trying to avoid conflict if necessary, and the USR as they called themselves were a race more than likely to fight them to the bitter end.

There was constant murmur of talks between many of the representatives of each power and they were being as reasonable as possible, but there still remained the fact that the USR was a power that could easily crush them if they were provoked.

It was only in another hour a runner appeared, he came in a panic. "Sir, communications went down over a few minutes before, but command alerted the fleet of an unknown ship in orbit."

The cabinet froze at the sound of the news. "Where is the ship?"

"It's in low orbit and it's stopped dead above us, it hailed the fleet saying to alert you that they will be sending a representative of the USR and their military right now."

The message was clear, they arrived and they were here to speak, and they were here right now.

The bright flash of light and the sounds of people panicking caught his attention, two beings materialised from the light instantaneously, one had brown hair and wore a military uniform, while the other less in military standards and more in operations.

The cabinet fell into silence once more as the man, or young man addressed them. "Greetings, I am Captain Narre Herald, and this is my second in command, Alice. We are the representatives of the USRF and the UNSC as well as the galactic coalition of species." The young man said gracefully.

The cabinet were staring at the young man, he was about 6'1 and had brown hair cut into a civilian style, and his female companion was a woman just 6ft and only had her black hair. What caught the attention was that the young man had long pointed ears and blue eyes that were illuminated, he looked too young to be a Captain, but he seemed more like someone they shouldn't be underestimating.

Adar composed himself and replied in a slightly hasty manner. "Greetings Captain, I am President Richard Adar of the twelve colonies of Kobol. It seems you came right in the midst of our discussion."

Narre looked about and noticed the open spaced room. "I apologise for the dramatic entrance, but we came to discuss an urgent matter of your people, as you have already been talking I presume it was about us?"

"More or less, the colonies are not as pleased but excited about your appearance, and yes we were in discussions of your current status, and I assume that you're here to discuss what is to occur in the aftermath of Admiral Cain?"

"Yes, we are, we have come here only to warn you and to advise you, the galaxy is a big place and there are plenty of races out there that are less and more capable than yours. Be wary of that fact, because you won't be missed by us any time soon. And to the second point we welcome you to the greater expanse of the galaxy where there are millions of possibilities and events. Just be aware that the greater galactic community doesn't take lightly to others encroaching on their space."

"Yes we are aware of that." Adar said reassuringly.

"Fine if that is how you put as aware, the USR has been in talks with your cylons, we have granted them refugee status and allowed for them to colonise one open world in our space, they intend to keep far away from you as possible. And I am simply here to reinforce that, the USR have been expanding further into this sector of space, and we advise you to keep to yourselves, and do not provoke any of the other species to start attacking you, it looks bad for all humans."

"Yes, that we can understand, but is it wise to have your people so openly trust the cylons, as advanced as you are, we doubt that your technology is immune to them." He expressed concern.

"You shouldn't worry about my people or my civilisation, we are more advanced than the cylons and we can defend against their technology quite easily.

Also seeing as most of our population have cybernetic capabilities we are far more on par with them, and also our technology is different, we use trans-light coding and ternary systematic units, they won't be able to adapt or even converse on that level. So we are secure from any cylon activity, as far as we can tell they are another cybernetic race we can deal with.

However it seems more to the fact that you need to be dealt with, as you can tell I am not human, not entirely, and there are many more people like me, I am high born or quel'dorei, the high born of my race, but I am only half of that." He explained.

"So you're not entirely human? When did your race become close to humans?" He asked.

"Not long ago, but in recent years many half races have appeared, more predominantly my people, the high elves are still in existence but not too such an extent as we did in the past."

"And you represent the faction of the USR?"

"Yes, the USR is an accumulation of many races, including humans from Terra Prime and Earth."

The words hit the cabinet hard, and many looked on in sheer surprise and shock.

"Did you say Earth?" He asked.

"Yes, the USR and UNSC were from both Earth and Terra, why?"

The cabinet were in utter shock, there was a being from a part of the missing sister colony, and they didn't even realise it…

XXXXX

The next day…

The Caprica was in a mass of hysteria and celebration, people heard the news of their sister colony and nearly screamed in absolute panic, not to mention that the cabinet had been postponed for well over a day until things were sorted out.

The Quorum had been called together to discuss what had been set into motion many of the representative persons of education to military and other regions were called to this discovery. Adar was somewhere in his home trying to clear the slate with some issues from the other leaders and such but it came as a shock to the colonies to hear of their sister colony.

Much of the fleet had been recalled including Cain's; Adama was recalled to deal with security and the remainder on patrol. Things on Caprica had been in rapid movement, people and news, the information of Earth spread through in a day and now they prepared for whatever outcome was left.

The news of other races was harder to grasp though and the sheer spectrum of races and powers in the galaxy became more of an issue, including the many cyber races of geth and scions and the Cyr.

People wondered if the colonies of Kobol were ready to take to the grand galaxy and the open space, but many doubted it with pessimistic views that there was a higher chance of them causing war rather than peace.

Narre and Alice were staying aboard their ship until they were called again; the recent news had also reached the ears of the republic and the alliance. The many planetary defences had been being increased due to the fact that the colonials were still an unknown factor, and if they were to become hostile it would be in the worst time, the USRF was dealing with an unknown issue far from this region of space, and what little USR forces in the region could get overwhelmed by the many more forces of the colonials. The Alliance of Races AR, was the original horde and alliance agreement pact, they made for defence of Azeroth and her colonies, but were stretched thin.

War was the last thing the USR needed, but the ever present factor of an unstable people like the colonies of Kobol, it was more than likely that conflict was near inevitable.

XXXXX

USRF Fated

"Captain there's a transmission from the cabinet, they require you down on planet side, it seems as though they have managed to resolve their technical issues, and they need to see you because of the Quorum." Alice said.

"Okay, let's head down, Alice I need you with me and please bring Sara along as well, being the only Mithra with at least some better years of experience I think that it would be best. And also I need someone to represent the majority faction of other species." He said.

"Roger that, contact with the major, I shall see you on the landing." Alice replied.

Narre had the feeling of the rest of the day was going to be a headache, once the meeting has ended as it will things might become interesting. The many races have the equal feeling that having over religious neighbours would be safe or smart, but then again, the chances that a group of religious psychos may cause more damage if they were alone without any control or observation was high.

'Let's just pray that these people are at least reasonable.' Narre thought in his mind.

Once arriving at the slip-space teleportation grid he looked about to see his feline officer arrive. The mithran race was seen across the galaxy as one of the most alluring race in existence, right next to that of the asari, their shape and physical figure alone could cause most males to nose bleed. The mithra were also the most agile and stealthy and known for their ability to traverse difficult terrain with ease. He could tell that on the first day he saw the major that she was born a hunter and a warrior, but also a confident commander.

"So, how have you been major?" He asked the 6'1 feline.

"Not bad considering how I usually hate cramped spaces, but it is nice at least to go planet side once in a while." She replied tersely.

"Well it looks as though you two are ready." Alice said as she walked about to reach them.

"What took you longer than both of us?" He asked.

"A literal wardrobe malfunction, I got stuck while trying to get my blouse on along with my new jeans." She replied to the casual she was wearing.

"You look like something out of the old west." Narre responded to the change of clothes.

"Well that wasn't the idea, I just left my jacket on the rack, let's just go down now, I barely got used to syncing my systems so often now." She said fidgeting with her clothes.

"Right, well three to go down, in five, four, three, two and one…"

XXXXX

Back on the planet the cabinet had been gathering in anticipation along with the president and the Quorum. They had been waiting in excitement and anxiety for their colonial sister colony to join them in their talks, though there was still open uncertainty in the colonies, because of their sister returning after all these years.

In a flash of brilliant light, the three figures appeared, just that one they were a little unfamiliar with to add to the list. Narre was standing straight next to his allies.

"Good day to you president and fellow members of cabinet, I am Narre Herald captain of the USRF Fated and these are my fellow companions and crew, Alice, and Sara Tana Vas Ne."

Adar replied. "On behalf of the twelve colonies of Kobol we welcome you. The quorum of our people is also here to greet you as our allies, and also hope that earth is willing to reintegrate with its people."

Narre was getting the feeling breaking the news of the true earth was going to have a very bad effect, but none the less it was necessary.

"I thank you for that greeting; however our talks here are only temporary. The first thing I should explain is that earth and her colonies along with the many galactic powers have little or no interest in you people, I am sufficed to say earth would have nothing to do with you…"

There was an instant silence, people were shocked, and also Adar, considering that this was on the colonial news network.

"Excuse me? Did you say that earth would have nothing to do with us?" Adar said confused.

"Yes, earth or terra has no interest in your colonies and it is a super power in its own right, the entire USRF has nothing to do with you or your people, we have enough things to deal with. We do however only come here as a warning and also advice."

"And what might that be?" Adar asked.

"The galaxy is a big place and you won't be missed, the USRF is on your border and it is merely searching the regions as far as anyone is concerned you aren't considered a threat unless you pursue to be. That and the people of earth say, they don't know what you are on about."

"But you are from the thirteenth colony are you not?" One gemonesse asked.

"No, you got that wrong during the first meeting here, I said I represented the USRF and earth I didn't say I was born there. I was born on Azeroth one world far away from here and closer to earth than your colonies are."

"Where is earth?" Adar inquired.

"Fifty three thousand light years due north west and that is far to the north I might add. Your colonies are nowhere near earth."

"But the thirteenth was said to return to us…" One saggiterion said from the cabinet.

"By far there are multiple possible reasons for the colonies out in these regions most likely through forerunner involvement, either way the USRF and earth would have nothing to do with your people.

Furthermore we only ask that you restrain yourselves to your space and only expand in the safest direction away from our colonies on the borders, they have their own purpose and we would like to avoid confrontation due to ignorance."

"Are you telling us to shove off?" A man from the stands angrily said.

"No we're telling you that our regions are under our protection and unless you have an emergency do not approach USRF space, because we are watching."

"Why does the thirteenth colony decide to oppose us so openly?" Adar inquired.

"Because we rather not associate ourselves with overzealous religious, what was it again? Oh right, sociopaths." He responded.

"We are not overzealous, we are devout!" A woman yelled out.

"Is that what the cylons said, I must not have heard right."

"Cylons! You consort with those abominations?" One man cried from the quorum.

"No we are aiding them rebuild from their near destruction, however under an agreed contract and equal beliefs we allowed them to rebuild on a small world. They agreed not to harass anyone and we can start a trading relation later in time, they did warn us that your colonies were dangerous and must be constantly observed if we were to be wise. And thus now here I am warning you to stay away from us as long as possible."

"Such unbelievable lies! The cylons have nothing to be gained from and they wouldn't trust you they'll only use you to further their gains before they begin to return and slaughter us, and then turn on your people." The man replied.

"Sir as far as we're concerned that is most likely not possible, first of all, the cylons have reached a safe compromise and secondly we are a galactic empire of more than one hundred thousand systems, that nearly over a million planets. The cylons are unwilling to attack us also because of our cybernetic races."

"You possess cyborg races?" Adar asked.

Alice answered first.

"I'm actually cybernetic, and I am an AI, the rest of the galaxy is dependent on AIs and computers and all kinds of technology, at first there were fears and doubts so I and many other AIs quickly worked about to create a strong bond between us and the galaxy. Humans though in the UNSC and USRF trust us greatly and such I have a human shell."

"Yes, before I was trying to explain that when I was interrupted, the human to cyber ration is over ten billion, that was the last census report, the human to alien species is also high and rising as it is over five billion, which includes myself as I am only part human."

"Part human?" Adar asked.

"Yes, if you didn't observe earlier my ears are longer and far pointed not to mention my body is younger in its design, I am twenty five yet I look only twenty. It is because of my longevity, I can live as long as my genes tell me to."

"So you are telling us that the people of earth consort with the cylons and other machines and live amongst aliens and that is not conscious of the twelve colonies?"

"Yes and your religions don't even exist anymore in the galaxy."

"What! So then what do you believe?" The Sagittaron member of cabinet asked.

"I worship the order of light, it is to me just a faith I keep, though it wasn't as necessary."

"And other races, what do they believe?"

"I shall answer that." Sara said. "We mithra believe in the goddess of nature, wind, fire, earth and water, it all becomes part of understanding, and so we stay close to our beliefs." The feline replied.

The quorum was in deep discussion and so were the other members. The USRF was unwilling to allow them any access to their space and earth was not going to respond, as a matter of fact the galaxy believed them to be nothing but children.

"Well this puts us in a difficult situation, the majority of the colonies hoped on a better contact of sorts, and I believe that you have made your point, I should advise that you can depart immediately."

"Depart? They are traitors, with hold them!" One general of the military branch that was attending yelled.

There was sudden confusion as armed guards appeared at entrances and quickly advanced.

"Alice, get us out of here."

XXXXX

Aeon Novara

Theramore Docks

The fleet of cylons ships had long since departed, but Sharon Valeri decided to remain on the station for the USRF Fated, she was to return within a couple of days, which worried her. The USRF had sent their intention to the colonials and they hoped that the message was clear, that they stay clear from the USRF and galactic space.

She was currently seated in a small apartment inside the massive station docks, she watched from the window into the open void for anything that might hint the ship's return.

She was enjoying this life, it was great, there was so much to do and think, people were open to talk and seemed not to even care if she was a cylons seeing as she had several of her sisters with her during the time. People were friendly and many cybernetic races were present aboard the station, it eased many of her fellow cylons minds to know they were safe.

Yet she had this constant nagging that things were going to go badly, one way or another, the colonials weren't going to be very pleased with the fact that their sister colony had told them to literally frak themselves.

"Yet they did." She thought out loud.

Accessing the network she viewed the many items on the news, her new Omni tool helped with dealing with all kinds of difficulties, it was coloured blue. She did like the colour, but hated how it constantly went to default, it was supposed to be for full cyborgs not like her.

She waited a while until off to the port side of the station on her window, she watched as a bright light appeared, the Fated pulled through unharmed and unscathed. She smiled and headed for her door.

Heading through the busy streets and docks she managed to reach the USRF main military docks, though it took her a moment to use her ID card to allow her restrict access, it was under watch only as a representative for the cylon race.

She arrived at the port where the Fated docked, once it docked and the compression chambers activated, she went straight ahead and waited as the doors opened.

Narre stepped out to be greeted by Sharon.

"So how were the talks?"

XXXXX

Two days earlier…

"Fire all anti-nuclear interceptors and bring us about, I want a full field of fire." He ordered.

The colonials didn't take to the news well and were acting dangerously; the cabinet had some religious over sight members that undoubtedly usurped power to take action. Now things had gone too far and they were responding to the Fated as a threat.

"Looks as though they really don't like us, too bad I was beginning to think we might actually make a difference." Alice said.

"Well not today, we need to clear this light ridden region and jump."

"Is that with or without causing collateral damage?" She asked humorously.

"At this point go for stun but don't be subtle." He replied.

The Fated scattered waves of low pulse fire and kinetic buffer shots, each round made contact and each caused the mercury class battlestars and warstars to buckle from the onslaught. The ships were taken out from the fight and the Fated soon began its departure.

"We're clear!" Alice called.

The USRF Fated vanished in a swirl of energy and into the subspace universe called slip-space, the colonials were left with a bitter taste in their mouth as Adar soon had been left to deal with his cabinet.

XXXXX

"Well let's just say this; the colonials are not going to pursue us, not in a while."

XXXXX

That ends this for now, I will not be back for another few days, and it is my exams!

I have tests and things are incredibly hectic, please contact me if you have something to say!


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

Yield to no one…

(Great news guys, I am officially quitting all my writing for approximately 5-6 months and I may not even be back after that.) This is very old news…

Well it was fun while it lasted, and I do hope to write to all of you again in the future, I will be still posting a handful of things, and I might finish adding all the new stuff before I leave. To all I say, have a nice day!

BTW There's one last thing I will give to all my readers, go to the new series: Halo Origins: Path to Salvation and it will give you all the need to know, and also because I need to do a rewrite for some of the major stories I have.

(This is officially out of date as my Trials have ended about 2 days ago, so I won't be back in the next 3 months) Correction!

XXXXX

The USRF Fated entered back into real space and docked at the Theramore Port, the ship having done another patrol in the last several weeks. The USRF and the Galactic Coalition security had been on full alert; the colonials had been probing their way out into their space.

Though nothing had happened, the USRF had none the less declared that any vessel that was exploring the region was to return back to base, the colonials were going to open war if they saw any USRF ship.

Things had been somewhat hectic, but stable, the USRF and Alliance had been expecting this sort of response from the colonies for a while, and as it may not have seemed as bad, the colonials were still out for a reason to attack.

The news from the prowler teams sent had not been good, the public in the colonies had been supporting the idea of going to war with them, but Adar was trying to dissuade them not to, he had been pushed aside for his actions and responded by pushing back, the quorum had bypassed the government and had begun am undeclared civil war for the first few days.

Though as soon as it ended the colonials had been pending on the actions for the USRF, the colonies remained undecided, either they had to decide to go to war or not, but Adar had the upper hand. The military and the navy had been at odds, and they didn't want to go to war, simply because they were out done, the USRF had beaten them on more than one occasion and things weren't going to end well if they went to a full scale war.

There was also the fact that colonists had been fracturing from colonies and escaping into the region, some bent on declaring independence, but most rallying to prepare for their own war. And it was near breaking point.

XXXXX

Narre was stuck in between a hard place and a rock, the USRF had been waiting for the colonials to respond, and as far as that has gone, the colonials have been responding with some aggressiveness. The entire region was on alert as colonial ships had been spotted floating about near border zones, specifically near worlds that had been recently colonised.

The USRF and the alliance had both been deploying regular patrols, just to scare any colonial ships in the region off. The last thing they needed was to look weak in the face of an unstable neighbour, especially one that has very radical beliefs and ideals.

Their concerns may be misplaced however, seeing as the colonials were in a state of internal turmoil; the infighting was caused by the USRF and its allies, but also because the colonial's beliefs were shattered. Many were either trying to ignore the possible revelations or act upon them, their space was littered with hundreds of ships attempting to colonise more worlds along their borders.

The USRF had to call in for a larger force to secure the region until the colonials were capable at negotiations. Though the task force that was called, had been split, the majority heading to a conflict region with the Drow and the Batarians arguing over planetary rights.

The remainder of the USRF support fleet remained in orbit over Aeon, at the current point in time the USRF was holding their forces back in reserve until the need arises. So the main systems defences remained on the USRF Fated, and whatever military fleets remained on active duty.

Even with regular patrols, it didn't mean fully capable warships, just standard government funded policing ships, and that didn't reassure the Republic colonials committee that their space was safe.

XXXXXX

New Cylon homeworld- Beta Prime

The world may not have had the greatest of names, but it was the most suitable at the time, the Beta of their original world was now under terra-formation, though it wasn't easy, the planet being much like earth, with the exception of the slightly higher amounts of rain.

The Cylons liked the world, it still had plenty of sun, but equal amounts of rain, the planet was near tropical, and it causes a number of factors the cylons had yet to counter.

To Sharon, the world was good, the world was clean, and it was warm, no need for much to worry. She was in her apartment overlooking the view of the coast; she had bought the apartment when the opportunity arose.

The USRF had been able to supply the cylon race with all they needed to get back on their feet, though the constant threat from the colonials hadn't put their minds at ease, they admitted that the place they were in was the best, as long as they had a world, it would be difficult for the colonials to force them off of it.

She looked out over the blue oceans and into the setting sun, this world she was on was very home like, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

XXXXX

New Caprica

The shoddy conditions of the world and the lack of heat did little to improve the rebel's mood, the days of fleeing into the open space revealed nothing for them, and then they found this world. An accident, almost, the raptors of a rebel vessel managed to locate the planet as they passed through the nebula; here they set their fleets and ships, ever watching for the rest of the colonial fleet.

It had taken weeks to get the colony of New Caprica to living standards, however it had paid off, the rebels had a new base and a hiding hole for their planned attack on the USRF or by the zealous Gemonese 'heathens'.

The rebels had been gaining political and public support, calling in for a military strike on the USRF, but the government had managed to stop them, the fleets had been nearly firing at each other. But then they realised they weren't the enemy, and so a stalemate arose, the colonial fleet being thrown back, and themselves having to deal with the main problem.

The USRF had reinforced their borders at critical and non-critical worlds, the rebels had been sending ships to scout out systems, and they found that within 10-15 jumps they could possibly reach the furthest border world of Illumina in a few days.

But there was a gamble, the USRF had detected their ships constantly and reported all actions of their interests as caution, so they stopped investigating the border world and focused on mineral rich worlds and systems, this made it seem as though they'd not risk their forces just yet.

Once they managed to conclude that the planet was their main foothold, a handful of purposely sent ships gained enough of attention to draw support away from the planet.

And now after weeks of planning and months of waiting, they were almost ready.

"So, Cain, do you believe that we can take this world without much trouble?" An ex-Quorum asked.

"Unlikely, but we'd have better luck dealing with their ground forces, they'd be outnumbered, and besides, the scout checked that the planet only had a few cities, this world isn't enough to yield a massive fleet or army, though it is one of significance to one of the heathen races."

"Which could either mean a military disaster or an enemy that would restrain only to defend, I don't wish to take meaningless risks on trying to test our theory, however with such lack of man power even with military support, and we can only try this once." The Gemonese man explained carefully.

"I understand sir, don't be too concerned, our fleet can handle this and I'm sure our army too." She replied confidently.

"Well we shall see."

XXXXX

Eight weeks later…

On Illumina Theta, the people of Illumina went about their daily business, the world was a rich E-Class habitable, and it possessed a wide variety of already existing plants. The name of the planet was in respect for Elune, the elven goddess of the moon.

The inhabitants of the world were night elves, with scatterings of other races, the night elves were the first race to colonise the planet and gained rights on naming the world. The planet had been colonised for over 15 years.

It was largely covered in plants and animals, which made it ideal for shaping of the lands; priestesses cleared the lands with Elune's gifts and shaped the valleys and canyons to their design. And then the many races allied with them followed, dwarves hold the southern continents where much of the richer underground reservoirs were located, and in the north east the humans and the orcs inhabit the less forested regions, many other races were present, but not in numbers.

The main capital was the planet seed or tree, Lumina Vinadressil, the capital was built around the sacred tree, and in masses of bio-reactive metals the city was constructed, the building taking shape from the shamanic energy.

Now the entire city was shaped and melded to a point where it looked somewhat advanced and yet organic, though the inhabitants do not mistake the buildings themselves, as the buildings withstand time and stress.

In the capital the main feature of the city would be the temple of Elune, as it respectively is within many cities and capitals, but also on every world the night elves inhabit. From this temple the sisters of Luna watch with ever vigilance to threats and faith, to answer the questions of those who seek answers, and those who seek repentance and redemption, but also belief.

Eva Shadowsight was at the temple, she prayed, and also worked to find a sense of strength, it was tiring considering her duty was guardian and custodian to the temple. She had been in the rifts of space, and had seen its wonders, but her faith left her, here to watch.

And that was what she was doing, clearing the tables in the sanctuary to read over the past scripts of her father and her mother, each with fascinating tales of heroism and courage, but also the romance between her parents.

She never wondered why her father died, or why her mother went missing, but she at least was thankful for knowing them for some time.

While she worked, the encroaching fleet of the colonials arrived in the system.

XXXXX

Colonial fleet- CIC Pegasus

The fleet had jumped precisely as predicted by Cain, right in the defensive grid of the USRF systems defences for the planet. Reports from past stealth ships had revealed that there were three main entrances to the planet, an orbital elevator and a planetary guidance ring.

Seeing as they didn't have any ship ID, the ring was out of the question, though the manual working elevator was the best option, they needed to take to the ground fast.

"Form the fleet to engage, and deploy all raptors, we need that ring under our control as soon as possible. And make sure that the left flank isn't compromised as we make the swing around."

"Yes ma'am." Tactical responded.

The fleet moved through into a mass of lines, 40 ships for the engagement, and their opposition only of 5 defenders. The colonial fleet began striking with nuclear missiles and rail cannons, the first few waves washing over the ships quickly.

Though the USRF defenders may have been surprised, their AIs weren't, the defensive measures ran into emergency and shielded the ships from being damaged. The mass of nuclear warheads only meeting the energy barriers and then detonating harmlessly, the ships recoiled from the attack and began defensive counter measures.

Cain watched as the fleet split apart, half of her ships were to take to the planet, while the other half was to take the enemy fleet head on. She smiled as she watched the ships reform to battle against the colonial's offence.

"Bring us in for ship to ship, all ships are to split into separate formations of ten and flank the sides of their fleet, take their sides and we can crush them. And let's have the Alert fighters scramble, we can at least give them a challenge." She euphorically said.

Jack nodded and did as he was told.

The ships went into their practiced formation, the flanks equally being dragged into crossfire on both sides of the USRF ships. The fleet only consisted of older Corvettes and frigates, nothing strong enough to deal with as many ships that were being thrown at them, however the USRF still held in.

(Cain may have been an utter cow, but you have to hand it to her for being a damned psycho in battle.)

XXXXX

Lumina

The city was on emergency alert, the colonials were attacking, and they were here in force. Eva ran through the temple to see the cause of alarms, she only needed to look outside for her fears to be confirmed.

The city fell under attack, the masses of drop-ships landing in open regions of the city, the troops attacking the PDF and law enforcement. The sentinels were battling hard against the colonials, they technically had the advantage. However being that they were outnumbered made the battle ever difficult.

Troops landed in the city gardens where an ancient defender was planted, the massive defender saw what the threat was and removed it, the colonials were taken aback as they watched a tree grab their drop-ship and throw it with enough force to send it flying through a wall.

The other ancient defenders of the city came alive, their barks creaking as they awoke, they saw they were needed and they knew what to do.

Eva headed through to her locker to equip her armour and join the battle outside, and also to help with evacuation into shelters.

XXXXX

From across the city the sentinels battled the colonials, one of these sentinels was Shiva Winters, she held her lunar bow and fired three arrows of the ice goddess Shiva, and the arrows penetrated the suits of the colonial marines and dropped them in seconds. She had never expected anyone to attack like this, and with such zeal, and disregard for their kin, she hated religious fanatics, she rather appreciated the USRF's policy on being supportive of all races' beliefs.

She fired another arrow and nailed an oncoming trooper, his head freezing and shattering as it hit the ground, she realised that these damned colonials had never battled the children of the stars. She activated her natural senses and blended into the local environment, she let her senses take her; she began to fight in the darkness.

The marines had wondered where their attacker had gone, but it seemed she vanished, that was until a marine screamed as blades tore through his chest, blood coating the ground as he dropped. The marines began firing on where the attack happened, but they couldn't see anything.

"What the hell's going on?" One asked.

"Maybe we should leave, or call for support." Another said.

Shiva appeared behind them, and in one fell swoop all of them dropped dead before they could even fire a single round. She jumped from there and landed on her feet, there she took a breath, but her senses warned her, a light blinded her, an APC appeared, troops surrounded her, she tried to move, but she was struck by a marine that managed to get around her.

"Hah, another frakking witch, well at least this one's still alive, what now?"

"Take her to the APC, the commander said to make sure that these special ones live, they want to know more." An officer said.

Shiva felt the ground move; her captors would dishonour her like this?  
XXXXX

In space above Lumina

Kara drove her viper out from the sights of the striker dagger, its pilot had been on her tail for over 2 minutes and he wasn't giving up, she dodged to the best of her ability, which just kept her at arm's length from being struck by mass accelerator rounds. The viper wasn't in the best condition though, after wasting a lot of missiles trying to damage one enemy fighter she had spent the last 10 minutes avoiding everything.

She was now being chased around like a damn dog with its tail shoved up its own ass. She didn't know how the hell anyone was supposed to be this stupid to launch an attack on this system, but it seemed that joining the extremists she volunteered for this suicide mission. Now she and practically every Viper pilot were caught in this frenzy to avoid being cut to shreds, but alas, to no avail, she was losing ground.

Three heavy thuds and the blaring of alarms told her that she had been hit, she banked her fighter away as hard as she could and pointed it away from the battle, and there was only one way to get out of this situation now. The world below was looking a lot better than up here, especially since her entire left wing was leaking and smouldering. She'd have to just take her chances there than stay here with about 20,000 enemy fighters bent on killing her.

She just hoped that the others were having a better time than her.

XXXXX

"What the hell was Cain thinking?" Adama said to himself in a deep growl.

"She's gone off the deep end along with one quarter of the entire fleet sir, we couldn't stop her, and it's only a matter of time before the rest of the colonies get pulled into this damned war she's started with the frakking Gemonese." Jurgen stated.

The colonies had been in an uproar with the government and also with the fleet; half had departed for the USRF regions, either to patrol or defect, and now this… The colonies had barely any military strength to deal with the enemy numbers if it became hostile. From what reports came in from intelligence at command, the Renegades had launched a two prong assault on one of the USRF worlds with the intent to capture it and learn more about the species and technology; however their gambit had come at one hell of a cost.

If there was any avoiding the war, it was no longer even an option, the USRF would come in force and make the colonies comply. President Adar was on his last legs trying to tie the colonies down either by civil or political means, but it hadn't been a good fight, there were almost 40% still calling for his resignation and for the Quorum to take charge in his place, there was no end to the amount of trouble being caused by religious fanatics within the colonies.

And now this, Adama felt as though the whole frakking colonies were asking for a death wish, the USRF was no force to be reckoned with, especially since they barely lifted a finger to batter the hell out of them last time, he'd hate to be on the wrong side of the guns on their ships this time. He sighed, if there was anything good left in the colonies, they were about to get a wakeup call, and one that he never wanted to hear since they beat the Cylons.

"Sir, President Adar is now making his statement; do you think we should let the rest of the ship hear?" Jurgen asked.

"Might as well, if we don't do it then the rest of the fleet will." He replied.

Tigh motioned to the com officer and soon they could hear the President's address to the whole colonies, whoever was proud to be hearing this were morons ignorant to the suffering of the troops that were now about to be sent into a hell hole they didn't want to go into.  
A short pause before the speech began…

"It has been just over 1 and a half years since the defeat of the festering creations of our sinful past the Cylons were defeated in a determined war with us, and now it seems that a new enemy has reared its head, but not one of our creation, but the creation of our sister the 13th colony, Earth. And she has flourished on a heretical path to create ever more machines in their radical beliefs of improvement, they do not follow our beliefs and they will not. And as a consequence to their actions they lost their faith thousands of years ago, no longer do the lords of Kobol reign in their eyes, but a plethora of false idols and ideals, belief in absolute equality of all sentient beings and their right to beliefs. These aliens within their society live without the blessings of the Lords of Kobol and refute them as an affront to their own selfish beliefs. As of this day we of the colonies of Kobol shall have no longer to wait, their affront to our beliefs and heinous ignorance shall now be drowned in their blood, as heretics and traitors, liars and xeno lovers. As this day we as the colonies of Kobol declare war of holy and righteous direction at our new enemy. The USRF."

There were cheers and momentous approval, but not all stood up or smiled nor clapped, or even cared about this day. It was a day that they feared would come, disaster, slaughter, their foolish brethren had just condemned the colonies to their damnation. And from this day the Kobols will learn that war was one thing, but the UCAF was another enemy entirely.

Adama ordered them to close the line, he looked around, some members looked pleased, others absolutely terrified, this day was supposed to be good? What good was to come of their stupidity? He just sighed, this was a war that was going to be costly, and very one sided. Jurgen interrupted his thoughts.  
"Sir, we have orders…"

XXXXX

Cain gritted her teeth, the battle had been a mess, but it was worth it, by the time the USRF learned of what had happened on Lumina the entire colonial fleet would arrive to help defend it and reinforce troop positions, not to mention capture those damned aliens. The locals were not an easy race to deal with, they had spears and strange bows and arrows and some had a variety of weapons, all of which seemed to make mincemeat of troops who got overly confident and stupid enough to run into open enemy fire.

Bows had strange energy emanating from some of them when in the hands of the locals who fired them with lethal accuracy, she had reports of one being able to fire about a dozen at a squad and pinned them for 5 minutes before vanishing. The whole city population was taking shelter in fallout bunkers or escaping from different routes, not to mention the trees were attacking them. The massive living trees reacted to their intentions and began to hammer them into oblivion, sure they were easy to set fire to, but not easy to shoot down.

But still they had taken the city and its heart, a temple of the moon as the locals call it, the priests inside refused to leave and the marines had them taken down into a room and locked in there with nothing, they'd either starve or just wait. She found it somewhat pleasing to hear that they were dealing with the heretical scum, they'd tech them the meaning of the Lords of colonies.

But it wasn't just this, she had heard reports of some aliens transforming into massive beasts and killing entire squads and others using nature to hit them, lighting storms and fires were wreaking havoc on control of the city. She just hoped that the extra reinforcements came soon, but in the mean time she had to focus on keeping the damned USRF from countering her.

The last of the PDF ships began to retreat back into another system, no doubt they'll recruit more ships to aid in the retaking of the planet, but she didn't need to worry, once the rest of the colonial fleet arrives, she could take the credit for expunging the alien menace from the minds of the local humans and bring back trophies of her efforts, she'd like to meet one of these aliens as well.

From what the last reports that came through, the research teams had also landed to get their hands on some samples, they'd get them back to base and begin thorough examination of the alien structure and foundation. She just hoped the risks for this war were worth it.

XXXXX

Adama would have kicked the whole frakking table over when he heard the news; they were being pulled to the front with every available non-active ship to the world of Lumina to rally with Cain, they had about 6 jumps to make, and about 6 hours to get there, no doubt the USRF was going to come in force, and he was at the front lines again… he didn't know what to say, he'd seen some damned things, but this was damning.

But he had his orders, and he just prayed whoever was even up in the damned heavens anymore to listen to him, there was no way in hell this was going to end well.

XXXXX

"Those retards did what?" Narre exclaimed.

"They oversaturated the whole PDF with about 4 different formations, the whole planet is being assaulted, and thanks to the fact that it was a garden world, there were no heavy ODPs or planetary regiments, the whole system is under their control from what we can tell." Alice reported.

"And the USRF is going to do what? We don't even have the new arriving PDF ships until August! And there aren't enough USRF ships in the regions to mount anything to just one battle group, unless they bring out the Yamato and the Aiden's Light, then we'd kick them back. But they won't be in active service until they finish overhauling the ships, and that's in 2 weeks, the rest of the USRF patrol forces are going to find things very hot under the collar once we engage." He stated with absolute frustration.

In recent years since the reaper wars the USRF had to clean up the batarians and those loyal to the damned reapers, their troops were scattered over the whole galaxy, and thus there was no way they'd ever get support out here in force. Right now they could only wait, or he could take things into his own hands and bring the Haldane on their asses with barely 40 ships, and 20 PDF cruisers and 15 New Covenant ships, either than them, they could call in for the use of the Helldivers, but they were unstable and blood thirsty, the whole Citadel council ordered them mothballed and thrown in the freezer until later use in actually required.

He now really hated his situation, he was one of the few officers that had a high rank out here in the damned frontier zones with a war on his hands, but he had no choice, the USRF was already down with enough troubles, he was just going to have to take that risk, and he was going to damn the rules of the Council, the Helldivers were now necessary.

"Alice, get me into com with HIGH COM, and get me General Patterson and Admiral Anderson on the line, we need to talk now." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Alice replied.

If the colonies were going to screw around with the USRF, they'd have to learn why not to piss him off, he probably couldn't blame Adar, he couldn't control those zealous idiots for long anyway, he'd have to make the colonies know why not to attack the USRF. He just prayed that when they got there they didn't get there too late.

XXXXX

Shiva felt the cold of a hard rock floor under her feet; she could tell that it had been a few hours since her nocturnal senses were no longer active, it was morning, and the city was taken. She found that she was in a hastily constructed metal cell. She could see that there were others around her, a few of her kin and others of other races. Draenei and Dwarves, a few humans of the USRF PDF and an orc, the colonials were caging them for either interrogation or something else.

She took note of who was around, 4 sentinels and 5 rangers, about half a dozen draenei and mostly human mages with a few dwarves of the silver iron hammer clan, and there was just one half orc who happened to be a rogue. She could tell that this was no coincidence; most of them had one thing in common, magic, or spirit control. This was definitely no normal prison, it was a lab.

She watched as security cameras watched carefully of what was going on, there were 8 guards, all armed, they didn't look anything like the USRF marines, too light and too simple classes of armour and BDU, they weren't capable troops. But they worked damn well as prison guards, she watched as the doors to the room opened, the steel doors slid away for one man with a beared and glasses, his face was somewhat narrow and had a name tag: Dr Gaius Baltar.

He strode around the room trying to look at his clipboard, he had 1 guard and 2 men in handling gear, and it seemed that they had learnt that elves were not to be trifled with, especially those of the rangers and the Drow. He passed all the cages and moved down towards one of the draenei, a young healer; she had regal blue illuminated eyes and the dress of one of the newer adepts. She must have been captured at a clinic while she worked.

"This one would be correct, cell 221, type draenei, medical expert, caution, can blind with unknown energy and is over 6'1. Do not aggravate. Well that's nice of them to note…" The scientist mumbled.

He gestured to the guards and the handler, they opened the cage carefully, the handler gestured to have the young female move, but she refused. "Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you…" The handler tried to reassure. The handler reached her arm, where in turn she gripped it with a significant amount of force. Here was one thing to know about the strengths of the draenei they are very capable of physically overpowering certain races, especially those in the medical field.

The man yelped and tried to get free, the second handler decided to shock the draenei, but natural affinity to energy attacks made the attempts moot. It then took the guard to fire a sedative to finally calm her down, she grumbled and then the two handlers took her out of the cell. The scientist decided to note down that observation very carefully, he didn't want to lose and arm while doing something like this. They dragged her off to get their test results completed before the USRF arrived to kick the living frak out of them.

Shiva bid her time, just watching and waiting, if anything taught her about these colonials, they weren't like the USRF in strength or speed. But still they'd need help sooner or later…

XXXXX

Kara ejected once she reached the atmosphere of the planet, she had managed to just get over the main landing zones where the troops were rolling into the city, and she hoped that they got her back in something flyable seeing as that Viper was her last. She doubted that Cain would validate another after that frak up. But still one could never tell what might happen out in this war.

She didn't realise it, but she was right, this was a new war, and from up above, dozens of ships arrived from the colonies, all preparing for the long haul ahead.

XXXXX

AN: This was something I forgot about, and also I had my hard drive damaged some time before so I had to get this thing up and running from scarps of work I had left off about 3 months before, and I really couldn't be bothered to change the format until last week, so yeah sorry about that.

Well another chapter completed, but we're getting into the mood of things, the USRF is now on its way to war, and the colonies are not going to like what they face.


End file.
